Overall Objective: The purpose of this core is to provide centralized care, breeding, genotyping and quality control of transgenic and knockout animals for use by investigators in the program project. The core will maintain and distribute novel models for interrogating the importance of PPARy in the cerebral vasculature. The core will also provide a mechanism for the distribution of new experimental transgenic and knockout models to the Jackson Laboratory Induced Mutant Resource, and to program and non-program project investigators both at the University of Iowa and outside the institution. The core will implement the required NIH Sharing Plan for novel animal models. The main responsibilities of the Core will be: Provision of novel PPAR knockin and transgenic mice Maintenance of genetic stocks of other gene targeted and transgenic mice Genotyping transgenic and knockout animals Provision of experimental and control mice to investigators Quality Control